Tears of Life
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: An alternate ending to MSB. Misty gets caught in the psychic blasts instead of Ash...


Tears of Life

__

By BellaWaterFlower

Hi everybody!

I'm taking another break from TPOL to bring you this. Now, the plot of this fic doesn't belong to me. This story was originally written by Dya Chang Liu. It's original name is 'Mewtwo Strikes Back...at Misty?!' and it's posted at the Pokémon Fanfiction Archive (pffa.bulbagarden.com). I asked if I could use this plot and my proposal was accepted, so don't flame me for copying, I asked so there! Umm, I'll give you a short summary: During the first Pokémon Movie, Mewtwo Strikes back, Misty gets caught in the two huge psychic blasts at the end, instead of Ash. I hope you like it. It's sad and kinda depressing. So if you dun like that stuff don't flame me 'cuz I warned you! Their ages are different. Ash and Misty are 14, and Brock is 16. 

****

STOP! DON'T GO ANY FURTHER UNTIL YOU'VE READ THIS!!! 

I know a lot of you probably don't read the Author's notes, but if you are (thanks!)... I haven't been getting very many reviews lately. I know I complain about this a lot, but if I don't get any reviews then what's the point of using up my time writing for you all? I know it seems real selfish of me 'cuz I don't review any stories, but there is an excuse! I don't have time to read anything online, so I put all the stories into Word and read them when I have time. And I can't exactly review stories offline. But if you all have the time to read online, then I'm sure you have half a minute extra to write in a box and click a link. Keep that in mind, and review ok?

Well, on with da fic!

@---)---)----

The events which had taken place in the past hours could only be described as one thing - horrific. Just one day ago Ash Ketchum, his friends Misty and Brock, and all their Pokémon had been invited to a place called New Island. They were told they were going there to see some kind of Pokémon Master. Their answer to the offer was yes. Big mistake. The next day a huge storm took over the skies as they hurried to the place where they would catch a ferry to New Island. Ash of course was really excited. He thought he was going to meet a strong, famous Pokémon Master. Little did he know. The storm still proved to be fatal, and the ferry ride was canceled. The Harbour Manager told them all a legend. Once a long time ago, there was a storm this terrible, and the tears of Pokémon brought back all the lives lost in the storm. But there are no Pokémon tears today. Just winds which no one can cross." (A/N: Sorry, I can't remember her exact words).

Officer Jenny proved another point by telling everyone that if they tried to use their Pokémon and they got hurt, they'd be out of luck because the Nurse Joy who works at the Pokémon Centre disappeared one month ago. The trainers were upset, but accepted the fact that they wouldn't be going to New Island. That is, all of the trainers except for 3. A stocky man with an intimidating voice like Ash's rival, Gary, stood forward. 

"I don't care, I'm going to New Island anyway", he declared. 

Two other trainers, A slim woman with short brown hair and bright blue eyes, and a tall man with spiky dark blue hair and dark eyes agreed with him. The three pushed past Officer Jenny and the Harbour Manager, and reached the harbour. They mounted their Pokémon: a Dewgong, a Gyarados and a Pidgeot (A/N: And it WAS Pidgeot, not Pidgeotto. Those people dub Pokémon but they know stuff all about it) and set off towards New Island. The other trainers cleared out, but Ash Ketchum and his friends still stood on the dock. Along with the other three trainers, he refused to just give up.

"We have to get to that island. We can use our Pokémon to cross", Ash said. 

"But our Pokémon aren't strong enough", Misty pointed out. 

Ash looked to the floor. He knew she was right. But he had to go. Had to go and meet that Master. How could he just give up? As if on cue, two people dressed in Viking's clothes (if you can call them clothes) with what seemed like a Meowth tied to the front of the boat they were sitting in, pulled up in front of them. They told them to get in, and they'd take them to New Island. In no position to complain, Ash, Misty, Brock and their Pokémon hopped in, and off they set. But the Viking disguises didn't hold for long. The small dinghy got washed over by a wave and the two people were revealed to be Jessie and James, with the funny looking creature tied to the front revealed to be Meowth. (A/N: Big surprise, ne?).

"Those aren't Vikings, that's Team Rocket!" Misty yelled. 

"I should've noticed there was something fishy about them besides the way they smell!" Brock stated. 

There was no time for the motto today though (A/N: Oh well, no big loss!) as another huge wave crashed over the boat, knocking everybody into the ocean. Misty took action immediately, and let Staryu out of its Poké ball. Brock soon grabbed onto the water Pokémon aswell. But there was no sign of Ash. Misty was worried. 

"Have you seen Ash?!" she asked, concerned. 

"No, not yet!" Brock yelled over the noise as yet another waved pulled them under. Misty and Brock looked around for Ash and Pikachu, and thankfully, found them quite quickly. They were clinging onto Squirtle, but the three needed to stay together. Ash put his hand forward towards Misty and she grabbed it and pulled him forward. (A/N: Sorry, I have to say this: HINT! And notice how it is zoomed in on their hands holding one another...) It took some time and effort, but they finally managed to get to New Island in one piece. Upon arriving, a woman dressed in a long brown coat and brown hat stood with a lantern. She looked down at them as they climbed up out of the water. 

"Please show me your invitation", she said in a flat tone. 

Ash pulled the invitation they had received the day before out of his pocket. The strange lady accepted it, and began to lead them away.

Brock knew it; he had seen this woman before. "Hey! I knew I recognised that voice. You're the Nurse Joy that went missing from the Pokémon Centre last month", he said. 

But the woman simply turned away. "I fear you must be mistaken. I have always dwelled on this island and have always been in the service of my master". 

Ash and his friends were taken inside through two huge doors. Sitting at a long table were the three trainers who took off from the dock with their Pokémon.

"That's all?" Ash asked.

"Aren't we going to wait for the others?" Misty said.

"Only those who got through the storm are worthy of being here, in my Masters' eyes", the strange woman told them.

"You mean that storm was some kind of test?" Brock asked.

"You will find out all you need to know when my Master arrives".

The other trainers introduced themselves and their Pokémon. But all of a sudden, the lights went out. It was time; time to meet this Master they came all the way here for. However, what they saw as the Master was totally unexpected. It wasn't a human, it was a Pokémon. Its name was Mewtwo, and it could talk through psychic telepathy. Mewtwo told them all of its hate for people and human trained Pokémon, and that he would capture all their Pokémon and clone them into super Pokémon. The trainers protested, but it was no use. Mewtwo let out a bunch of Poké balls, and all their Pokémon were captured. But not Pikachu. Ash wouldn't let Pikachu go. He chased it till he got to the place where the Pokémon were being cloned. Ash broke the machine, and all the Pokémon were set free. Ash was happy to get all his Pokémon back, but he knew what he had to do. He had to stop Mewtwo from killing all human-raised Pokémon, and from killing all humans. His dream was to become the greatest Pokémon Master ever. And nothing would stop him from fulfilling his dream. Ash marched out of the room, and to the stadium where the others waited. All of the trainers Pokémon were behind him. They would fight, do anything, as long as they would be given the right to live. When Ash arrived with the Pokémon, Mewtwo called upon his clones. He ordered them to fight the originals. 

"You can't do this Mewtwo, I won't let you!" he yelled at the Psychic-type Pokémon. Mewtwo used a barrier, and sent Ash flying backwards. But that wasn't going to stop him. He got right back up and leapt at Mewtwo again. But this time, Mewtwo sent him flying back. He screamed, this was the end. But just before he was shouted certain death by hitting a huge stone statue; a small bubble appeared, protecting him from the hard surface. The Pokémon was Mew. The original version, the Pokémon which was cloned to make Mewtwo. Mewtwo chased Mew. He told it that his super Pokémon were far more superior to his worthless originals. But Mew of course didn't agree. And the two Psychic types began to fight. Each throwing Psychic blasts at each other, not looking out for the trainers who were there, or any of the other Pokémon. The clones and originals also began to fight. Of course, being under his spell, they had to. And the original Pokémon had no choice but to defend themselves. Ash still remained on the huge stone boulder. He looked down at all the Pokémon fighting. 'I have to stop this', he thought. 'But how? I don't have a chance against Mewtwo or any of his clones.' Ash closed his eyes and shook his head. He began to climb down as all of the Pokémon fought beneath him. As he got down, nearer to the action, he could see Pikachu and its clone. The clone was slapping Pikachu, but there was something wrong. Pikachu refused to fight. It simply stood there while the clone attacked it. Ash watched as his Pikachu fell over, and got back up again, and fell over, and got back up again. "Pikachu!" he called out. He quickly climbed down and jumped off the stone. Misty and Brock rushed straight to his side. 

"Ash are you ok?" she asked him, holding onto his arm to support him. But he didn't answer. He was looking at all the Pokémon. They were tired, he could tell. All they wanted to do was give up. But they had no choice. 

"Somebody's gotta take a stand. Somebody's gotta say no. Just like Pikachu", he said. Pikachu was in tears, and the clone's eyes were watering as it carelessly slapped Pikachu one more time, then fell into its arms. Mewtwo and Mew's blasts got larger and larger, until they finally prepared for one last blast. The power of the blasts was set to be huge. Nobody could even take a guess at who would be the last one standing. However, that was irrelevant. Ash sat watching the two Pokémon fight. 'This is useless. Nobody will do anything. I have to be the one. I have to take that stand. Even if it costs my life, at least everyone else will be safe. At least Misty will be safe. It's my place, I have to. These Pokémon will tear each other to pieces with this power. I can't let that happen. My love for Pokémon is too strong', he thought. As the two Pokémon were about to fire their blasts, Ash stood up. "You gotta stop right now!" he cried. The young teenager started to run, right in the middle of Mew and Mewtwo's blasts. The blasts that would surely kill him. Misty saw it coming. She was prepared, she could see he was going to do something. Just as Ash started to run, she got up after him, throwing her backpack with Togepi in Brock's arms. 'I don't care anymore. I'll do anything for Ash, even risk my life to save his. He has too much too live for. I love him, too much', she thought as she ran. Just as Ash was about to throw himself between the psychic blasts, Misty got in front of him and pushed him out the way. He hit the ground, hard, on his arm and screamed out in pain. Meanwhile, Misty had run in between the two Pokémon. Smoke was everywhere, but a shrill scream was heard from the middle. 

"Misty?!" Ash called. 

"Misty, no!" Brock yelled as he ran over to where Ash was. 

'The pain is unbearable. But it's all worth it if Ash is ok. I love you Ash...' Misty thought as the psychic energy pulsated through her body, till it hurt so much, she just gave in. 

As the smoke cleared, Misty appeared to be floating off the ground. A blue aura surrounded her, but she had her eyes closed and didn't appear to be conscious. The aura gave way and Misty's body fell to the floor. Ash watched with awe, not knowing what to do. The whole stadium, even Mewtwo and Mew, was silent for a moment as they watched in horror at the still, lifeless girl in the centre of the stadium.

"Fool, trying to stop our battle", Mewtwo said. 

"Misty! Misty!" Ash called as he ran over to her. He kneeled beside her, trying to ignore the pain in his arm. Ash shook her slightly with his un-hurt arm. 

"Misty, wake up. You can get up now they stopped fighting", he said. No answer. 

"Misty? Stop fooling around your starting to scare me." He shook her again, this time harder. 

'What's happening? Why isn't she responding? She has to come to. I wouldn't be able to live without her. Wait a minute, what am I thinking? She isn't dead. No way, she can't be', Ash thought. 

"Misty, quit it. Wake up. C'mon. I'll do anything. I'll, I'll catch you a Tentacruel", he said as his voice began to get quivery. Tears ran down his cheeks as he pulled Misty's head in his lap and stroked her hair, but she still didn't reply. He noticed that she was incredibly white.

"Misty? Please? You can do it. I know you can", he said as tears ran down his cheeks. He felt her neck and wrist for a pulse. There was no reponse. 

'Oh no, there is no pulse. No way, I won't believe it. She can't be... be... gone.'

"Misty... I'm ordering you this time. Get up!" 

Brock walked over to Ash with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and put his hand on Ash's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Ash, but she's..."

"No! Don't say that", Ash interrupted him. "She's strong, she can do it."

Ash looked back to Misty. Her eyes were still closed, and she showed no sign of any life inside of her. 

"Ash she's dead", Brock said flatly. 

Ash looked down at the still, white girl in his arms. 

'No. Just no, this can't be happening. Misty's the only person who has been with me through my whole journey so far.' His crying became stronger. 

"No, no no no no! You can't be gone. Not now. I haven't even told you the truth yet. I love you Misty!" he cried, and he began sobbing uncontrollably. Brock watched helplessly with tears flowing down his cheeks. 

"Pikachu… [Oh please no…]" Pikachu said, crying.

The Pokémon watched this scene and began to cry. Even the trainers shed tears at this horribly sad scene. All the tears in the stadium began to fly around magically. Then they descended to the centre where Misty and Ash were, flowing into Misty's body.

How will I start tomorrow without you here?

Whose thought will guide me when all the answers disappear?

Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay?

Best friends forever should never have to go away

What will I do? You know I'm only half without you

How will I make it through?

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me

Someday, somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back, to me.

I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again

Waves of emotion would carry you and all they can

Just let love guide you, and your heart will chart the course

Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north

Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by

And still they're not dry

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me

Someday, somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back, to me.

I hold you close

And shout the words I only wish could be false

For one more chance

For one last dance

There's not a thing that I would not endure.

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me

Someday, somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back, to me...

"Please come back to me Misty..." Ash said as a final tear dripped from his eyes and into Misty's body. All of a sudden, the blue aura surrounded Misty again. Her body began to glow white, and her colour returned to normal. At that moment, her eyes slowly quivered, and opened. The first thing she saw was Ash with red eyes. Red from, crying? 'What happened?' Misty thought. 'Why is Ash crying? Wait a minute... I jumped in between those blasts, I must've died. But how can I be alive again?' 

Ash paused for a minute. His wish had come true, she was alive. He quickly pulled her into his arms, screaming out from the pain in his broken arm, and held her tightly. She was confused, and felt very weak. But she let herself be pulled into his embrace. 

"I love you Misty. Don't ever leave me again", he said to her.

"What?!" she yelled, pulling herself out of his grip. She looked into his eyes, which still held tears. 

"I love you", he told her simply. 

This time it was Misty's turn to cry. "I, I, I love you too". She threw her arms around him and they held each other as the other Pokémon and trainers stood watching. Brock smiled at the sight, wiping his eyes from tears. 

Mewtwo watched on as Ash and Misty brought their lips closer and kissed lightly. All of a sudden, Mewtwo, Mew and all the other cloned Pokémon began to glow. Their bodies lifted off the ground and they began floating to the clouds. 

"Mewtwo, where are you going?" Ash asked.

"To learn in my heart what all of yours knows so well. How to love", Mewtwo replied as it drifted into the air. 

"I will always remember this time. But perhaps for you, these events are best forgotten", it said, and its eyes glowed. All of the humans and Pokémon glowed white, and they began to disappear…

@---)---)----

Ash, Misty, Brock and all their Pokémon found themselves back at the harbour. Everybody was amazed, the storm had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Everybody seemed to have forgotten what happened back at New Island, but not Ash and co. They remembered every bit of it, but they didn't know why. Everybody else had forgotten. Those other trainers that were there walked out of the harbour like normal. Perhaps it was because Mewtwo's power didn't work on them? They had no idea. However, they would never dare tell anyone about their experience on New Island. Nobody would ever believe them anyway. Ash still held onto Misty's hand as they walked around. 

"I guess we should get going", Ash said. He accidentally bumped his arm into a vending machine and screamed. "Yeooooooooowwwwwwww!"

"Pika pi? [Ash?]"

"Ash, what's wrong?!" Misty asked.

"My arm, I think it's sprained. When you pushed me out of the way I fell on it."

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Nah, it's nothing. I've been trying to ignore it and I'm kinda getting used to it until we can find a doctor."

"Well", Brock said. "Why don't you put a sling or something around it?"

"A sling? Oh, I know!" Ash said. He took off his vest/jacket. "I can use this".

Brock and Misty helped Ash and used the jacket as a sling. 

"We might as well go and find a doctor now. We just have to cut through the park outside and we'll be in the centre of the town. I'm sure there'll be a hospital somewhere in there", Brock explained.

Ash and Misty agreed, and they headed out. But suddenly Misty stopped. She seemed to stand there looking dazed, then she grabbed her head and started to cry out in pain. 

"Misty?!" Ash cried. He quickly took her in his arms and laid her down. Brock made some space and told people watching to go away. 

"Misty what's wrong?" Ash asked.

Misty winced in pain, still grasping onto her head. "It hurts. My head hurts real bad", she cried out. But just as she said it, the pain went away. She let go of her head. "Huh? It's gone…"

Ash sighed with relief. "Misty we have to get YOU to the hospital. Right now", he said and tried to pick her up. 

But Misty struggled. "No, I'm fine. It must've just been a side-affect of the psychic blasts. I mean, your arm still hurts."

"No way Misty. That looked really bad…" Brock started but he was cut off by Misty.

"Look, I'm fine! You don't have to worry. I'll have the doctor check me over when we get to the hospital. But for now, we have to get Ash there for his arm."

Ash still wasn't convinced, but he could see Misty wasn't going to give up. 

"Ok, but as soon as we get there you're getting a check up. I already lost you once, Mist. I can't go through that again." 

Ash pulled Misty into his arms and held her. 

'I won't let anything happen to her. I promise on my life. Everything is perfect now. We finally confessed that we love each other and Misty is alive after all that happened on New Island. Nothing can ruin it now', Ash thought.

'I don't know what's happening. That was horrible, it hurt so much. But I'm not gonna bother the guys with it. Ash is more important. I'm sure it'll just go away soon. But why do I feel so horrible…?' Misty thought at the same time. 

Ash and co. walked out onto the street. They continued down the road and crossed though the park. They got almost to the end, when Misty felt the same thing happening again. Ash, who was holding her hand, stopped and turned around to face her. She looked awfully pale and was wincing in pain. Tears gathered in her eyes as Ash held onto her and prayed that she'd be ok. But she didn't start screaming, the pain was too much for her and she passed out. Ash quickly caught her and again, tried to pick her up. But the pain in his arm was too much and he couldn't do it. 

"Ash you can't pick her up. We have to think of another way to get her to the hospital. And even if we carry her, it wouldn't be fast enough", Brock said. Pikachu didn't know what to do. But an idea finally came to it. It jumped up and pressed the button on one of Ash's Poké balls. The red energy swirl materialised and Charizard stood in front of them. The huge lizard roared with the anger of being awoken. But as soon as it saw the scene of what was happening before it, it softened. Ash looked up at him with tears filling his eyes. "Please, Charizard. You have to fly us to the hospital…"

Charizard couldn't refuse it. Ash looked like he was going through hell. He beckoned for them to get on. Brock told them that he'd follow. And he'd take Pikachu with him. Ash climbed on and Brock handed Misty to him. He held onto her and Charizard took off swiftly. A few what seemed like hours, but were only minutes later; they landed right in front of the hospital. People gathered round, while Ash yelled out for someone to get a doctor. Two paramedics quickly came out and took Misty. They put her on the stretcher and ran her into the hospital. Ash followed, returning Charizard. The paramedics wheeled her into an elevator. Ash quickly followed, just making it in before the doors closed on him. 

"What's her condition?" one of the doctors asked.

"She, she fainted. She grabbed her head, and collapsed", Ash stammered. He wanted to cry but decided that he needed to be strong. 

"Did anything happen that could have made this occur?"

Ash thought. 'I can't tell them about Mew and Mewtwo. Our memories were meant to be wiped.' 

"I, I, umm", Ash stumbled out, still thinking about what he could say. 

'Wait a sec! Mewtwo and Mew were both psychic Pokémon. I don't have to tell them what Pokémon it actually was!' he thought.

"She was caught in the blasts of, of two psychic type Pokémon", he told them.

The paramedics nodded, and prepared to rush to the emergency room as the elevator stopped on the fourth floor. The pushed the stretcher out and Ash ran after them. However, he was stopped when they reached the ER. 

"I'm sorry, you can't go any further. You'll have to wait over there", a paramedic told him as he pointed to an area with a few rows of chairs. As was about to protest, but he realised there was no point, as the doctor ran inside the room. 

Ash walked over to a chair and sat down. With all the worrying about Misty, he had forgotten about his arm. He curled himself up into a tight ball and began to cry again. He promised himself he wouldn't, but it couldn't be helped. Tears flowed down the young boys' face at the thought of Misty dying. 

'I can't believe it. It was all perfect. Misty came back to life, and I finally told her I love her. And now she might… she might die…' But Ash's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Brock's voice. 

"Ash! Hey Ash!" he called.

"Pika? [What happened?]"

But they didn't even have to ask again at the sight of Ash's face. Pikachu jumped into his lap, and Ash stroked its fur. Brock sat next to him. "Ash, your arm…"

"I don't care about it", he snapped back.

"Look Ash. I know you're worried about Misty, but it's not like it's gonna help her. It's probably just another side-affect from the blasts she was caught in. Trust me. Go and get your arm fixed and I'll wait here for the doctors to come out."

Ash looked to the floor. He knew Brock was right. And if he didn't get a cast put on his arm then it might not heal. He slowly nodded, and got up. Ash walked over to the elevator and got in, he pressed the button to go one floor down, and asked a nurse if she could take a look at his arm. The nurse checked it over, but it wasn't broken. Just sprained. She put a bandage and sling on it and told him not to get it wet. Ash simply nodded, but wasn't paying much attention. His mind was on Misty. As soon as she finished he got up, mumbled a quiet thankyou, and ran down to the next floor. The doctor had just finished talking to Brock. 

"What happened Brock? Is she ok?" Ash asked frantically. 

Brock's face drooped. "They don't know. They've never seen a patient suffering from anything to do with psychic powers before. They say she is stable, but it's unknown if she will wake up."

"Dammit!" Ash cried out. "Why did this have to happen?" He sat down and put his head in his hands. 

Brock put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Ash. She'll wake up." But Brock wasn't so sure himself. 

"Can I see her?" Ash asked Brock.

The older teen nodded. "He said only one of us can. You can go Ash. I'll wait here with Pikachu."

Ash nodded. "Thanks Brock". He walked into the room Misty was in. she was lying there, with a heart monitor next to her. It was beating steadily. He sat in a chair next to her bed and took her hand in his. 

"Please wake up Mist. I know you can hear me. Please, you just have to try. Just like before." Ash laid his head next to her, and soon fell asleep. 

@---)---)----

****

* Dream *

Misty could see him. She could see Ash, but couldn't reach him. He was so close, but then he moved away. He was crying, she could tell. 

"Ash! Don't cry. Come back to me", she called to him. But it was no use. She ran and ran. All of a sudden, a bright white light surrounded her, and she ran into it, following Ash. She trusted him, with her life even. But Ash disappeared; he seemed to fade into the white light. 

"Ash!!!!!!" she called. 

****

* End dream *

@---)---)----

"Ash!!!!!!" Misty cried out as she sat up bolt straight. 

Ash woke up with a start, getting up to face Misty. "Misty? You're awake!" he cried. 

Brock came running in with Pikachu and a doctor.

Misty sat there and blinked for a second. "Where, where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital. You collapsed and we brought you here but they didn't know if you would make it and… But how do you feel?" Ash asked.

"I feel fine. My head still hurts a little…"

"Ok Misty. I'm just going to run a small test to see if you're all clear", the doctor told her. Misty nodded, and let the doctor do what he needed to do. Ash still held onto her hand. A few minutes later, the doctor started at the screen with the details on it in puzzlement. 

"I don't understand. You're perfectly fine now. Everything seems to be clear and after a little rest, you'll be set to go."

Misty smiled. Brock, the doctor and Pikachu told Ash and Misty that they'd let them have some time alone. 

"We'll go and book a hotel room, and come back to pick you two up later" Brock said, as he left the room.

Ash pulled Misty into an embrace and tears ran down his face. "I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried."

Misty smiled, and they brought their lips closer together. The two teens shared a kiss, never wanting the moment to end. 

"I love you", Ash told her.

Misty hugged him. "I love you too."

****

FINE

Yayies! I'm finally finished. **_Please review!_** I'm sorry I'm taking so long with my fics, but I've gone back to school, so with homework and all I don't have much time… The next part of TPOL will be out SOON! I'm not sure how soon, but soon, ok? I'm halfway through it. 

Ciao! Luv Sarah.

'Although time is moving fast, memories are made to last.'


End file.
